


I'll make sure

by sleeplesslilowl



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Korrasami - Fandom
Genre: Airport Shannonigans, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplesslilowl/pseuds/sleeplesslilowl
Summary: Asami and Korra meet at the airport.





	I'll make sure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writerleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/gifts).



> A gift fic for the clever WriterLeft! I hope you'll like my airport shenanigans fic...that I actually started while at the airport. Wishing you a speedy and wonderful recovery!
> 
>  
> 
> (Ps. it's gonna be switching from Asami's to Korra's POV so I hope it's not that confusing...I am terrible at this. Hahaha.)

As the CEO of a highly known and reputable company, Asami’s time is literally as precious as gold. A second of not doing anything scheduled that is related to her work could cost her hours of backlog. That could be an exaggeration, but Asami simply would like to avoid more work. Which is why she has her every second planned.

And getting stuck in an airport for 4 hours was not on her schedule.

_Sigh._

She would’ve have taken her private jet if only this was not an emergency trip to Ba Sing Se that had her hopping into a plane with only a laptop bag and a handbag. Good thing she bought property in Ba Sing Se beforehand so clothes and other necessities were not on the list of her worries. But then again, even if she had taken her jet, they still would be stuck due to some bad weather conditions back in Republic City.

Well, this opportunity could be used to work on her patience.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Korra arrived just minutes before the check-in counters closes for her flight. She wasn’t the least bit worried though (not like she had lots of luggage, she only had one). She had already checked-in online so she didn't have to queue long and was assisted towards the baggage-drop counters. And upon her arrival there, she might as well be early since she was informed her flight isn’t due for another 4 hours due to a delay of clearance for plane landing in Republic City.

After thanking the staff for their assistance, she proceeded to the departure area to find her departure gate.

_Time will fly fast. 4 hours is nothing. I could finish a book in that time._

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

“Genki,… The problem isn’t –  No, I’m trying to tell you that – Genki, go to my office and look outside.” A moment off shuffling and silence. Asami’s already rubbing the space between her brow. She hears her assistant mutter an _‘Oh.’_ through the phone. “As I was saying, please reschedule the meeting tonight for whenever their schedule permits. Kindly inform them that this is out of my control.”

 

_‘A suggestion, Miss Sato? Or..a contingency. Just in case they’d suggest to have a skype meeting instead, will I still deny them of the request?”_

 

Sometimes Asami feels like she hired the wrong person as her assistant because Genki can be as soft as a custard cake, but Genki is good at his job. He just needs to grow a little bit of backbone in him.

 

“I’ll be flying through a commercial plane, Genki. And as much as I want this over with, I doubt the reception inside the plane would permit us having a proper meeting. Again, considering the weather conditions on your end. I also want to be considerate to other passengers on the plane.” Asami sighs. “I’ll work on the proposals here and on the plane instead. Forward me those that are scheduled to be looked over tomorrow."

 

_‘Yes, Miss Sato.’_

 

“And let me know as soon as possible when they would like the meeting.”

 

_‘At once, boss.’_

That made Asami smile. “If you’re done early for the day, get yourself home safely. And pass along the message to everyone. God forbid the weather gets worse and you will be stuck somewhere."

 

_‘Will do. Thank you, Miss Sato. Have a safe flight.”_

 

“Thank you, Genki.” Asami sighed albeit loudly when she ended the call and tossed her phone into her open handbag beside her. A notification from the screen of her laptop popped up, indicating that she received the first files for the proposals she asked from her assistant. _It’s gonna be a long wait and a long flight and just a –_

 

“Long day?” A voice from across her snapped her out of her inner complaining. _Or...was she voicing out her thoughts unknowingly?_

 

She stared at the woman in front of her and her mind quickly went to first question she always asks herself when a stranger converses with her. _Does this person know who I am?_

“Huh?”

 

The woman, whose bob hairstyle is tied up in a half messy bun, cleared her throat as she gave the floor a glance. “Sorry, it looked like you were having a long day.”

 

Followed by the second question she has ready in mind: _What does this person want with me?_

 

“Ah, sorry. Was I being loud?” Asami tried to assess if her conversation with Genki wasn’t just between the both of them.

 

“Oh, no. Not at all. I mean I heard you cause – “ The woman gestured to Asami and the space between them. “— Not that I was eavesdropping! I wasn’t. I was just..” The woman trailed off when she sees that Asami has just been staring at her. “Right. Sorry, I’ll leave you to it.”

 

Asami blinked. A stranger talking to her was definitely not on her schedule as well, sort of catching her off guard. Several notifications popped up on one corner of Asami’s laptop and she gave it a quick glance before facing the woman again, who was just about to look away from her and to the book on her lap. “Sorry.” Asami blurted out before chuckling. “I spaced out.”

 

The woman gave her a pursed smile and a nod in agreement.

 

“Like you said,” Asami started then awkwardly nodded. “Long day. Gonna be longer.”

 

The woman let out a soft chuckle. “Of course.” She then gestured to Asami’s laptop with a smile. “Better start with it then.”

 

Asami gave her a grateful smile and a nod before shifting her attention back to her laptop. Not a lot of strangers are as considerate as the woman across her. Others would continue to chat her up or if it was a guy, bug her until they get her number or something. Asami is truly grateful because now that she opened up her email and saw the number of unread messages forwarded by Genki, she definitely has a long day ahead of her.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Korra let out a small smile to herself when the woman across her returned to her laptop, grimaced at what she was seeing on the screen before clearly getting engrossed by it.

She spotted the raven-haired woman from the moment she was walking near her gate. She didn’t really plan on sitting near her, but as opposed to the other areas swarming with people, that's the only area that’s relatively ‘calm’. Except for the woman’s excessive typing on her laptop, followed by what she assumed was a stressful phone call. She definitely didn’t want to pry into the conversation either (she didn't event get the context of the conversation) but the distance between them and the volume of her voice (although it wasn’t really loud) made it hard to ignore.

And she could’ve put on her earphones, but she doesn’t want to miss any announcements regarding her flight. (And she admittedly didn’t want to miss hearing the woman’s voice.)

Korra went back to the book she was pretending to read when she was listening to the one-sided conversation happening in front of her just minutes ago. Occasionally now, she’d find herself glancing up to the woman across her and she’d find the raven-haired woman doing either of these things --

 **A:** Her brows furrowed as she reads over something on her screen then proceeds to purse her lips as she tilts her head to the side. Korra assumes she’s getting another angle to by doing so.

 

 **B** : A lack of facial expression, leaning towards a calm state. Before absentmindedly looking up and around while perhaps thinking. Korra obviously shifts her attention back to her book the moment the woman’s head tilts up. She does not want to have a stalking case on her clean record.

 

 **C:** Furiously typing on her laptop and shifting back to her phone (also furiously typing some things there), a sigh or a groan here and there. And just outright frustration. Korra finds it scary. But also amusing. (And maybe a tad hot..)

 

 _Speaking of hot. I need some coffee._ Korra thought.

 

She slipped her book into her backpack and zipped it close before standing up, taking a glance at the raven-haired woman who still didn't move her eyes away from her laptop screen.

 

_Maybe she needs some too._

_~  ~ ~ ~ ~_

Close to 3 hours have past and she had accomplished looking over some proposals for enhancements and proposals for a new product line. There were plenty of so-under-her-standards proposals that she almost rejected them. But she is for nurturing so instead, she reviewed them for her employees to have another chance of improving them before submitting it once again. By the time she finished reviewing the 5th one, out of 11, she’s already sporting a headache and a bit of a backache from the airport benches.

A throat cleared somewhere beside her and she spots the woman from earlier standing in front of her. She took a glance at the seat across her, which used to be the woman’s seat, and found another guy occupying it.

 

A cup of coffee came into her view and she looked  at the cup. “For a recharge.” The woman spoke. Asami hesitantly took the cup in silence, not looking away from the woman. “Oh and uh, if your flight is LOKS01, they're changing the gate to Gate 23. Flights S03 is currently boarding here so S04 might be boarding soon.”

 

Asami stared once more at the woman in front of her, just noticing the woman’s features. She has a kind, tanned-skinned face and blue eyes that somewhat reminds you of the bright blue ocean. She still has her hair in a messy half bun and she’s wearing black jeans that hug her legs perfectly with a plain blue long-sleeve turtleneck top that just suits her...body...well.

 

 _She. Is._ **_Fit_ ** _._

 

The woman cleared her throat for the nth time, perhaps a nervous and awkward tick. Asami immediately dropped her gaze. _Staring at a stranger is one thing, checking them out is definitely another._

 

“Uhm. Just letting you know in case you didn’t hear.” The woman added and Asami looked back up only for the woman to look in the direction of her previous seat before her eyes scanned the area.

 

Asami assumed she’s looking for another seat and she already feels rude for barely saying a few words to this kind stranger who brought her coffee. “Hey.” The woman looked at her. “You can sit beside me.” Asami moved her handbag to place onto the armrest beside her before looking back at the stranger who flashed her a lopsided grin.

 

_That's adorable._

 

“Thank you. I didn’t plan on standing until my boarding time.” The woman sat down and Asami got a whiff of something so...fresh and clean. She decided that offering her seat was definitely a good decision.

 

_Not that I wouldn’t have offered it or asked the woman to move away if she didn’t smell good._

 

“Thank you, by the way. For the coffee and the information about the flights...May I ask which flight will you be on?”

 

The woman points to the screen ahead of them. “LOKS04.” The woman then looked backed at her with an innocent smile that seems to hypnotize Asami. “You?”

 

It was Asami’s turn to clear her throat. “S04 to Republic City too.”

 

“Oh, cool! I’m Korra, by the way.” The woman, Korra, held out her hand to which Asami took and shook.

 

“Asami.” Asami waited for her new...acquaintance to figure out who she is. She is quite known in Republic City. Not just as the youngest CEO but also probably topping the list of Bachelorettes in the city. That line of questions Asami has heard a million times or 'realization' from Korra didn’t come though, instead she was met with a shy look which confused Asami.

 

She felt a squeeze in her hand and it just dawned on her that she was still holding Korra’s hand. Asami quickly released the hand she was holding and awkwardly chuckled. “Sorry.”

 

Korra laughed softly. “You really must be having quite the day if you keep on spacing out.”

 

Asami blushed at the remark, half out of amusement that this woman - who was just a stranger up until a while ago - had been paying attention and half out of embarrassment that out of all impressions Asami Sato could give a stranger, it was _that._

 

“Just been...out of sorts. I didn’t really prepare for a delayed flight.”

 

Korra gave her a small smirk. “I don’t think anyone can prepare for delayed flights…”

 

Asami opened her mouth to give a quick remark about the best services she should be getting given that she is an investor of the airlines, but Korra doesn’t know that so she stuttered a general response. “O-of course.”

 

_Since when did I start stuttering?_

 

“I was..totally kidding.” Korra added sheepishly.

 

Asami shook her head slightly and closed her laptop as she composes herself. “So, Korra. Apart from engaging in a conversation with strangers and buying them coffee,” Asami got a blush from the tan-skinned woman. _Her skin seems to be glowing and I’m only seeing her face since that fit body is all wrapped up. Fit...nevermind._ “what are you doing at Ba Sing Se airport?”

 

 _What. So much for composing yourself, Sato. What do_ **_you_ ** _do at airports?!_

 

“Well, I am catching a flight to Republic City and I was informed that I can only do that at airports.” Korra gave her a grin despite her totally unnecessary and stupid question.

 

Asami brushed off the awkward interaction, making it look like she was meant to ask that silly question. “Whoever they are, they are right about that.” Asami took a sip of the coffee she was given and hummed in appreciation. “You can fly from somewhere else though, if you’re not flying commercially, that is.”

 

“Like a private plane?”

 

Asami nodded. "Or a helicopter." She bit her tongue after suggesting that. _Why must you try to leave clues, Sato?_

 

“Hm. I suppose I should look into that next time.” _Well, that was unexpected.._ “I don’t mind flying commercially though. It’s a different experience. Though I should suggest for a private plane if they want to rush me once more.”

 

“People in Republic City can’t wait to see you too?” Asami joked.

 

Korra laughed once again and Asami thinks it’s one of the most beautiful sounds she has ever heard. “You can say that. More like meetings can’t **wait** to see me.”

 

Asami gasped shortly. “Now we’re on the same page!”

 

Korra turned her full attention to Asami and eagerly expressed her disdain about the said meeting. “See?! So that’s why you were upset when you were mentioning something about meetings earlier!” Asami raised her brow and Korra held up a finger in her defense. “Again, I could hear you from over there.” Korra gestured to her previous seat.

 

Asami only chuckled and took a large sip of the coffee. “I’ve been to tons of meetings in my life and not once did I ever feel like I was used to it. Nor am I already fond of it.”

 

Korra took a sip of her own coffee that Asami just noticed. “I personally don’t like formal meetings. They’re too..stuffy for me. And what’s with the uniform in meetings?!” Asami had to laugh at that.

 

“You mean you’re not into suits, dress shirts, or pencil skirts?” Asami teased.

 

“Hey, I mean I know I clean up nice when I want to but we’re not attending a funeral, why dress like you are.” Asami almost spat out her coffee at that comment and she hears Korra apologize but with a grin on her face.

 

“So what would you like to wear in meetings then?”

 

Korra looked away for a moment. “In my case: Jeans, a top, and a leather jacket. Can never go wrong with leather jackets. Doesn’t sound much but if you know how to handle simple clothes, you can pretty much make anything look good. Or make them look classy. I mean you obviously exude classiness.” Korra gestured to Asami’s all-black get-up and once again, the CEO blushed.

 

“T-thanks. You don’t look too bad yourself.” Now that Korra’s words sinked in, Asami came to the conclusion that Korra is the type of person who could practically wear anything and look incredibly and effortlessly good in them. What Korra’s wearing now is so simple yet there’s a certain...charm to it. Or class, as per Korra’s words.

 

“Not as good as you, but thanks.” _Is this woman flirting with me right now or has she figured out she is talking to_ ** _the_ ** _Asami Sato?_ Asami thinks she should find out.

 

“Are you --”

 

_“Ladies and gentlemen, this is an announcement for RC Airlines flight LOKS04, we will be boarding shortly. Please proceed to your designated boarding gates and standby for further announcements.”_

 

“Finally.” Asami hears Korra mutter before hearing her phone beep from receiving a notification.

 

“Speaking of the devil.” Asami mutters as she opens an email from Genki, telling her about the new schedule of her meeting - which is thankfully moved tomorrow night - and reminding her about her meeting with the agent of their new ambassador of their new product line - sports apparel - tomorrow afternoon.

 

Korra must have seen the grimace on Asami’s face. “Oooh, sounds like it’s plural. Devils?”

 

Asami nodded grimly as she replied with a quick _‘Noted. Thanks.’_ before addressing Korra. “Back-to-back meetings, courtesy of today’s delayed flight.”

 

It’s Korra’s time to grimace. She now gets the earlier remark on not being prepared for delayed flights. “Sorry about that.”

 

Asami shrugged and gave Korra a smile. “Not your fault. Not like I didn’t choose this life, anyway. It comes with the decision.”

 

Korra chuckles as she finishes her cup. “I suppose it does.” Korra looked towards the direction of the boarding gate and sees the people getting in. “And I suppose it’s time to face those devils?” She sent Asami that _goddamn lopsided grin_.

 

To which Asami responded with her own dazzling smile. “I believe so.”

 

They both got up - Asami slipping her laptop into her laptop bag and picking it up along with her handbag, and Korra slipping one strap of her backpack on one shoulder - and walked towards the boarding gate, throwing their coffee cups to the bins they passed by along the way.

 

It was Asami who walked ahead of Korra and when Asami was about to turn left at the fork of the airbridge, she hears Korra call out to her and she turned to look at the woman who has her hand on the nape of her neck. “Kinda silly to say this, but uh, have a safe flight?” Korra gave a soft chuckle.

 

Asami was not sure what’s going on and it must have shown cause Korra pointed to the other path of the airbridge. “I’m going this way.”

 

_Oh. Right. I’m flying business class._

 

“Oh.” Korra just chuckled at Asami’s lack of response.

 

“I like flying commercially _and coach_ by extension. Experience, remember?” She gave Asami that grin. “I’ll uh, see you around. At the airport...or..somewhere.”

 

Asami smiled and nodded. “Thank you for the coffee and the company. I’ll see you when we land, hopefully.”

 

“All right.” Korra started to back up and walk backwards at the airbridge. “You rest well and slay those devils!”

 

Asami laughed. “You too!”

 

And with that Asami entered the business class area of the plane, assisted by one of the attendants who greeted her by her name. She’s low-key grateful Korra didn’t get a business class ticket or the attendant would’ve exposed who she really is.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Korra turned on her heels to walk properly with a grin plastered on her face as she did. She can’t believe she actually held a conversation with a gorgeous woman who does not only radiate confidence and classiness, but also intelligence. And who actually took the time to converse and joke around with her. Asami is the definition of a woman you can only meet in heaven (Korra’s sure she died plenty of times during their conversation).

Her own phone pinged the moment she stepped into the plane.

 

 **_[Kyoshi]:_ ** _I’m picking you up from the airport and straight to the hotel. I have to discuss something with you._

 

She rolled her eyes.

 

 **_[Me]:_ ** _I literally just got into the plane, you’re gonna have to wait out. Next time you want me rushed, send a private jet :P_

 

 **_[Kyoshi]:_ ** _Ha. Ha. Get to work first._

 

Korra settled into her seat before responding.

 

 **_[Me]:_ ** _I’ll fly first then land then get to work. Okay byyye. Xx_

 

Korra sighed as she turned her phone off then looked out the window, her thoughts drifting to the green-eyed woman she was with minutes ago. How could her eyes be _that_ green? Korra can only question it.

 

_She’s just soooo…frustratingly beautiful._

 

Shaking her thoughts away, she closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep. By the sound of Kyoshi’s words, she won’t be getting much rest when she lands.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The pilot was good and their landing was probably one of the smoothest landings Korra has ever experienced. She looked outside her window as the plane moved to park. Following the same procedure of deplaning, they deplaned after the passengers from the business class did.  She knows it because she passed through the business class area for faster deplaning and she didn’t spot the raven-haired beauty in any of the seats.

 

_Oh well, I’d see her in the luggage area._

 

Or so Korra thought. It has been a while and she already saw her bag pass by her thrice, but she didn’t see Asami. Her phone buzzed in her hand to see a message from Kyoshi saying she’s already outside. Looking at her phone, she realized she forgot to do one thing that she could have done to save her from this torture - she didn’t ask for Asami’s number.

There was no guarantee that she’d get it, but she could have at least tried!

Groaning and grumbling to herself about her stupidity, she grabbed her other bag that was just going to pass by her the fourth time and left.

She saw Kyoshi at the arrivals area and walked towards her. “There’s my….cranky client.” Kyoshi ended her sentence as she saw the frustration on Korra’s face. “Okay, let’s get some food in you first.”

If there is one thing that could only be good in these situations, that would be food so Korra hummed in agreement.

“I’ll bring you to one of the best noodle places then we’ll talk about your agenda for the meeting.”

And if there is one thing that could ruin the mood even more, that would be to talk about _that._ It’s gonna be a long night.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

If Asami was frustrated at not seeing the short-haired girl upon deplaning and at the arrivals area, she was good at hiding it. Or her chauffeur/long-time trusted friend just read it as her being exhausted from the trip.

She didn’t really expect anything else, but _perhaps it would be nice_  seeing Korra even just one last time before she’s dragged back into her so called ‘life’. _Or lack thereof._

Aaaaand her life just started calling her. With a groan, she answered the phone call from one of her department heads. “Sato speaking. What do you have for me?”

Being Asami Sato isn’t easy and like her packed schedule, her thoughts are also packed with everything related to her company. And just like that, her thoughts of Korra slipped away replaced by thoughts on how to proceed with time-sensitive matters despite the delay she just had.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Asami had been up and early for her jam packed day. She had plenty of calls to make in the morning as well as follow-ups, and not to mention the proposals she didn’t finish reviewing on the plane because she fell asleep. Then in the first half of her afternoon, she is scheduled to make an appearance at a proposal presentation and has a meeting with the agency representing their products in the second half. Her dinner would be the dinner meeting with some shareholders, the one postponed due to her delayed flight. And at the end of the day, Asami just wanted to get a good warm bath and a good night's rest.

 

Because safe to say, Asami had been running on coffee and bagels -  courtesy of Genki. Even her lunch was taken up to resolve some issues regarding the company’s security. It’s an overly tiring day and she had just gotten out of the mini-theatre where the presentation was held and is now on her way back up to her office to attend to her second meeting in the afternoon.

 

“Miss Sato, they’re already inside.” Haru, her floor’s desk attendant greeted her.

 

“Thank you.” She said to Haru and to Genki who appeared beside her -  “Can you handle refreshments inside?

 

Asami opened her door, Genki hot on her heels, and an apology on her lips for being slightly delayed. “Hi, I apologize..”

 

Her greeting died in her lips when one of the women in the room turned at the sound of her voice.

 

_Korra?_

 

“Miss Sato,” Kyoshi started at the same time Korra spoke,

 

“Asami?”

 

Kyoshi looked sharply in Korra’s direction at the informal greeting her client used.

 

“Asami?!” Kyoshi hissed quietly at Korra at the same time Asami responded,

 

“Korra?”

 

Kyoshi might as well be experiencing a whiplash when her head snapped in Asami’s direction. “Korra?" Future Industries' CEO just called her client by her first name. "Y-you two know each other?”

 

Korra gaped at Asami, obviously in shock. “She’s the one who suggested the private plane thing.” Korra responded without taking her eyes of Asami as if Asami will disappear the moment she looks away.

 

That made Asami smile and recover from the initial shock of _Holy Spirits, she's actually here and she looks even better than yesterday?_

 

“That I did.” Asami responded and she walked over to them to shake Kyoshi’s then Korra’s hand, with a quick run-over of Korra’s choice of clothing. “You weren’t kidding.” Asami smirked as she gestured to Korra’s get-up - black jeans, black knit sneakers, a grey hoodie topped with a black leather jacket.

 

Korra gave her that award-winning grin. “Well, if I knew the meeting was with you, I would’ve dressed...cleaner.”

 

Kyoshi’s brows raised as a response to Korra’s line that's clearly laced with a flirtatious tone.

 

“No, I like the look. Suits you well. It’s...you.”

 

Now Kyoshi’s eyes are flitting between the two women inside the room. It’s as if she doesn’t exist in the room nor does Genki who is preparing coffee behind the scene. The _tension_ was cut-off by Kyoshi clearing of her throat. “Anyway, now that I see you two have been acquainted. I suppose what’s left is just proper introduction before other details.”

 

Asami gestured for the two women to sit while she sits behind her desk. “Of course. And help yourselves.” She waved in the direction of the coffee in front of them, as Asami took her cup by the cup's handle.

 

“Miss Sato, I present to you Korra Urbina - your new sports apparel ambassador.”

 

It’s a good thing Asami hadn’t raised her cup that far or she would have dropped it altogether. She swallowed a lump she didn’t know was in her throat and looked at Korra who obviously is being smug about her reaction.

 

She was not expecting to meet her new product line model themselves so it’s not too far when she’ll say she was caught off guard. She thought the two women were both managing agents.

 

“Don’t worry, _Miss Sato._ ” Korra spoke first with a not-so-subtle smirk on her lips. The use of honorifics also didn’t get lost on Asami. “I’ll make sure your sports apparel will look good.”

 

_Spirits. Let it be known, this project and this woman will be the death of Future Industries’ Asami Sato._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the nonsense in this fic. It's the first Korrasami fic that I actually finished. I kept on starting prompts but never really write them or finish them. And I'm also a very indecisive kid who can't decide which POV to use or which POV to focus on. Anyway, til the next fic I finish and hopefully post? Haha.
> 
> Update: I just finished proofreading the fic again cause I saw some typos and I wanted to changed them. Just minor edits and maybe added a few words ^_^


End file.
